warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Battles
Battles have taken place within the Clans at various times. In the Books In the Original Series ''Into the Wild :In the prologue of the book, a battle between RiverClan and ThunderClan takes place at Sunningrocks. The battle was fought for control over the territory. Redtail eventually realizes that ThunderClan is badly outnumbered so he calls off all of his warriors to retreat, therefore giving RiverClan an easy victory. : :Towards the end of the book, yet another battle emerges between ThunderClam and ShadowClan. The battle was fought inside the ShadowClan camp. Fire and Ice Fireheart and Graystripe are caught on RiverClan territory by a patrol. They force the two cats into battle, but they are saved by a ThunderClan patrol. Whiteclaw falls into the gorge while battling Graystripe, and RiverClan promises to get revenge as they retreat. Brokenstar and his band of rogues attack ThunderClan while every warrior but Fireheart is on patrol. Graystripe appears during the battle and kills Clawface, saving Fireheart's life. But he had been too late to save the medicine cat, Spottedleaf, who was killed by Clawface. This is the battle in which Sandpaw and Dustpaw earn their warrior names, Sandstorm and Dustpelt. A battle with WindClan and ShadowClan later occurs. Fireheart is nearly killed by Leopardfur, the RiverClan deputy, and he notices that Tigerclaw is only standing and watching, refusing to help. Graystripe only fights the ShadowClan warriors, and at one point snatches Silverstream from Fireheart's grasp. Forest of Secrets :While Fireheart is out hunting with Brackenpaw, Brackenpaw smells WindClan and ShadowClan. Fireheart tells Brackenpaw to go back to camp and tell Tigerclaw, while he waits to attack. Once the fighting startes, the ground was covered with a mass of writhing and spitting cats. Tigerclaw was wrestling with Nightstar, Darkstripe pinned down a WindClan warrior, and Mousefur launched herself on Cinderfur. Fireheart saw Morningflower raking her claws against Longtail and sprang at Morningflower. Before he could harm her, both cats remembered how Fireheart carried her kit back to WindClan's camp and she backed up into the mass of cats. Fireheart then battles with Stumpytail till he flees, and then sees Webfoot leap at Bluestar but Bluestar lashed out her claws till Webfoot fleed. The ShadowClan and WindClan warriors were pushing towards the camp and Nightstar and Tallstar lunged for Brokentail. Fireheart hurled himself at Nightstar, but could not get a good grip on him. Brackenpaw, however, was on top of Nightstar's back, and was pushing him back. Tigerclaw swiped at Tallstar making Tallstar flee from the forces and soon ThunderClan was forcing the invaders out of the camp and the battle was won. : :Later on, Fireheart and Cloudpaw scent rogues and Tigerclaw among them. As Fireheart followed a little ways behind the group of rogues, he realizes that Tigerclaw is leading them straight to camp. Fireheart is faster and gets back to camp in a rush trying to warn everyone in camp (who were very little) about the attack about to come. Fireheart tells Cloudpaw to go get the patrols quickly and then goes into battle. Graystripe was wrestling a rogue with a pale pelt, Brindleface and Speckletail were fighting against a warriors twice their size, Mousefur digging her claws into the shoulder of a huge tabby, and Dustpelt trying to fight off Brokentail who started to fight with his old companions. Then Fireheart realized that Bluestar and Tigerclaw were no where to be seen. When Fireheart found Bluestar and Tigerstar wrestling in Bluestar's den, Fireheart jumped onto Tigerclaw. Fireheart soon saw an chance to win the battle, and sliced open Tigerclaw's belly and then fastened his teeth into Tigerclaw's neck. Graystripe tells Fireheart that they are outnumbered in the clearing, and so while Graystripe helps hold down Tigerclaw with Bluestar, Fireheart launches into battle. Rising Storm :When Fireheart and his patrol come upon Runningwind's dead body, he sees Whitethroat looking on too. Fireheart jumps to the conclusion that Whitethroat was to blame for Runningwind's death and attacks him. Whitethroat tries to flee across the Thunderpath, but is hit by a monster when he sees Tigerclaw's menacing face. Fireheart runs back onto the ThunderClan side of the border and jumps onto Tigerclaw's back. Tigerclaw throws him off in one powerful leap. Tigerclaw then pinned Fireheart down and threatened to kill each of his warriors one by one. Fireheart throws Tigerclaw off of him, and sees Mousefur and Whitestorm hurl themselves onto two cats who had surrounded the patrol. The ThunderClan cats were fighting for their lives but they were badly outnumbered. However, Fireheart sees Graystripe lunge at Tigerstar. Fireheart soon realizes that Graystripe brought a whole RiverClan patrol. The rogues fleed the battle soon realizing, now, that they were outnumbered. Fireheart thanks Stonefur for bringing his patrol to help defeat the rogue cats, and says good bye to Graystripe after the battle. A Dangerous Path :In this book, ThunderClan has a shrouded enemy lurking in the shadows. ThunderClan has to face a pack of dogs that was released in their woods. To win the battle, Fireheart organizes a few cats to lead the pack to the gorge where he hopes they will fall over the edge. Ashpaw and Fernpaw are the first runners which is then turned to Sandstorm, next was Longtail, then Dustpelt, and then Mousefur. Finally Fireheart places Graystripe and then Fireheart goes off to position himself as the last runner. Fireheart hide in the bushes while the others lead the dogs to him. When the job is handed off to Fireheart, he runs but soon realizes that he is outpacing the dogs and drops back a little ways. Tigerstar, however, steps in by pinning Fireheart to the ground in a suprise attack and then flees once the dogs have caught up. The dogs are close enough to pick up Fireheart, and the pack leader picks up Fireheart by the scruff almost near to the gorge. Although, before the leader can eat Fireheart, Bluestar launches herself towards the leader of the pack making him drop Fireheart and making the leader fall over the edge of the gorge. The other dogs, are running too fast to realize the drop and also fall over the edge. However, Bluestar is taken with them. Fireheart jumps off the edge to try to save her, but is exhausted and can barely keep Bluestar's head above the churning water. Mistyfoot and Stonefur appear and help drag Bluestar out of the water. Bluestar loses her last life for her clan. The Darkest Hour :A battle against BloodClan occurs near the end of the book. All four of the Clans come together to form LionClan to fight against BloodClan, whose leader Scourge wants to take over the forest. The Clans are victorious against BloodClan and Firestar kills Scourge. In the New Prophecy Series Midnight : Moonrise : Dawn : Starlight : Twilight : Sunset : In the Power of Three Series The Sight : Dark River : Outcast : Eclipse : Long Shadows : Sunrise : In the Omen of the Stars Series The Fourth Apprentice : Fading Echoes : Night Whispers : Sign of the Moon'' :